Encuentros y sentimientos
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Cada vez que me la encontraba era distinto y los sentimientos iban creciendo.


DGM no me pertenece.

 **Encuentros y sentimientos**

La primera vez que la vi solo fue un encuentro casual o por lo menos eso parecía. Ella solo me preguntó dónde podía comprar una entrada para la función de circo en la cual logramos encontrar un empleo para Miranda-san. Parecía una niña común y corriente. Jamás me imaginé en ese momento todo lo que viviría con ella.

.

Los había estado siguiendo sin que ellos se percataron de mi presencia. Una vez que los exorcistas obtuvieran la inocencia, se las quitaría. Listo. Punto final. Pero eso no fue así. Decidí acercarme a ellos casualmente, como si fuera una clienta más. Mientras él me guiaba para comprar una entrada que yo ni siquiera quería, le robaron el dinero a esa extraña mujer, por lo que él tan amable, salió en su ayuda para capturar al ladrón. ¡Bingo! Cayeron en mi trampa demasiado fácil. La mujer se lamentaba de sus desgracias continuas y por ello descubrí que su reloj era la inocencia. Interesante, realmente interesante.

Le clavo las manos en su tan querido reloj y creo un mundo de sueños para recibir como se debe a esos malditos exorcistas, a quienes los akumas trajeron poco después. Al chico le clavo su brazo izquierdo en la pared y a la chica la convierto en una linda muñeca.

.

Despierto y me encuentro en un extraño lugar, el cual está lleno de muñecas y velas flotantes. Logro ver a Lenalee, a los akumas y… ¿a la misma niña de hace un rato? ¡¿Qué hace junto a los akumas?! Ella es humana. ¡Pero yo no me convertí en exorcista para matar humanos! Una aliada del Conde, los verdaderos apóstoles elegidos por Dios, una Noah.

Ella se acerca a mí. Me abraza. Es cálida como un humano, pero mi brazo izquierdo reacciona y quiere atacarla, ¡No, ella es humana! Aunque resistí el impulso de dañarla, ella misma toma mi brazo y se hiere en el rostro. Para mi sorpresa, ella levanta el rostro. Me quedo petrificado, no está muerta, pero no tiene nada de piel en la cara. Dura así pocos momentos, ya que la piel vuelve a crecerle.

Ofendida por haberle dicho que era igual a un humano, se aleja de mí y me clava una de sus extrañas velas flotantes en mi ojo izquierdo. Duele terriblemente. Ella es humana pero a la vez es algo más. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerle daño.

.

Él está confundido. Lo abrazo y él me lo permite. ¡Qué lindo! No pude evitarlo, y luego de una pequeña muestra de mis habilidades, lo ataco en su ojo maldito. Su sangre es deliciosa también. Él es Allen Walker. El chico que convirtió a su propio padre en akuma y él mismo se deshizo de él con aquella horrible inocencia incrustada en su brazo izquierdo.

.

Peleo contra los akumas con ayuda del nuevo poder de Miranda y con Lenalee. Road juega sucio y hace que uno de los akumas se autodestruya. ¡Estoy tan enojado! ¡Quiero dispararle, pero no puedo!

"Eres tan amable Allen, pero si lloras cuando un akuma desaparce, te terminarás quedando solo. Nos volveremos a ver, esta vez en el escenario preparado por el Conde del Milenio". Eso es lo que me dice antes de atravesar una extraña puerta y desaparecer. Road Kamelot, la novena apóstol, la Noah de los sueños, ¿quién es ella en verdad? Incluso hizo que la maldición de mi ojo izquierdo crezca.

.

Es tan divertido verlos pelear contra los akumas. Nunca imaginé que incluso se lanzara hacia una explosión para intentar salvar el alma de aquel akuma. Definitivamente Allen Walker es la persona indicada para que yo juegue. Él incluso lloró cuando el akuma se autodestruyó. Era muy amable, pero eso podría ser algo perjudicial en un futuro.

.

No la volví a ver hasta que llegamos a la torre más alta en el arca. Su recibimiento me dejó sin palabras literalmente. Porque, ¿quién le roba un beso a su enemigo? Un beso. Mi primer beso cabe mencionar. Durante toda la "cena" estuvo pegada a mí. Me abrazaba e incluso decía que me amaba. ¿Amor? Seguro que solo era una broma.

Cuando atravesé a Tyki con mi inocencia modificada al llegar al punto crítico, ella se enojó y amenazó a mis compañeros. Pero con una pequeña trampa, logré atravesarla igual. Aunque no funcionó. Lavi logró quemarla después de un duro combate y ella desapareció. ¿Estará muerta? No lo creo, ya que su puerta permanecía en el mismo lugar.

.

¡Al fin Allen está por llegar! ¡No puedo esperar más! Me arreglo para recibirlo y preparamos una rica cena. No lo he visto desde hace mucho, lo extraño demasiado, así que al verlo llegar, en un arranque de emociones, lo beso. Él no se aparta, ni me empuja. Simplemente se deja besar. ¡Qué lindo! ¿Y decía odiarme? ¡Pues yo lo amo! Allen Walker es solo mío.

Me gusta tanto abrazarlo, tenerlo junto a mí. Aunque tengo que soltarlo por culpa de Tyki. Después de que Allen venciera a Tyki, me enfrento también a él y a Lavi. Aunque logran vencerme o por lo menos eso creen. Volveré pronto por ti Allen.

.

Los Noah han invadido la Orden. El tipo llamado Wisely hace que Road y yo entremos a los recuerdos de Kanda. Es un pasado realmente cruel. Jamás me imaginé que Kanda hubiera pasado por algo así. ¿Qué pretendía la Orden con todo esto? Road me abraza al verme perdido en el odio de Kanda. Pero gracias a ese cálido abrazo vuelvo en sí, además de un jalón de mejillas y un regaño. Su compañía me da calidez. Es un sentimiento extraño. Debería ser repulsivo, pero es todo lo contrario. Probablemente si ella no hubiera estado ahí, me hubiera perdido en los recuerdos de Kanda.

.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que perderse? ¡Él es Allen! Mi Allen. Tuve que tranquilizarlo con un abrazo y explicarle que todo lo que veía era solo parte del pasado, ya no podía cambiar nada al respecto.

.

Estoy atado en un calabozo en la Orden, parece que estoy despertando como el decimocuarto Noah y mientras hablo con Link aparece el supuesto Cardenal y me ataca. Vi la muerte de mi maestro. Estoy en pánico. En eso Tyki y Road llegan a salvarme. ¿Salvarme? ¿A mí? ¿Por ser Allen? ¿O por ser el decimocuarto? Escucho que Road me llama. "Allen, ¿estás bien? Todo está bien ahora", fue lo que me dijo mientras me abrazaba con ternura. Su abrazo fue nuevamente tranquilizador. Tenía un efecto bastante eficaz en mí. Me agrada su cercanía.

Después de que ellos me explicaran un poco la situación, intento atacar al apócrifo, pero él intenta atacarme también, aunque antes de que lograra hacerlo, Road interviene y se pone entre nosotros, por lo que ese individuo no me golpea a mí, sino a ella. ¿Ella me ha ayudado? ¿Por qué? Si es una Noah. Es Road Kamelot.

Huyo gracias a Link junto a Tyki y Timcanpi, pero Road no despierta. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué ese golpe si la afectó? Hablo con Tyki y cuando él se retira para luchar con el apócrifo, Road despierta por un momento, "Nunca te detengas, sigue caminando, esas son las palabras que Neah le dejó a Mana, Neah luchó por el bien de Mana, pero se supone que es un secreto" fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. ¿Secreto? ¿Neah? ¿Mana? ¡¿Por qué ella sabe todo eso?! ¿Por qué desapareció? ¡No! ¡Road no! ¡Mi Road no puede desaparecer!

.

Él está asustado por todo lo que acaba de presenciar, lo abrazo y lo tranquilizo, pronto respira con regularidad.

Tras una pequeña batalla con Tyki, Allen intenta buscar respuestas y ataca al apócrifo, pero éste es más fuerte. ¡El apócrifo va a golpearlo! ¡No! Recibo el golpe por él. Me pierdo. Mi memoria se ha roto temporalmente.

Reúno energías para darle un mensaje a Allen antes de desaparecer. Esperando que eso le ayudara aunque sea un poco en la búsqueda de la verdad.

.

Y ahora, un año después aquí estoy. Se supone que estoy solo y cuando me doy cuenta, Road está durmiendo a mi lado. ¿Por qué tiene tan poca ropa? Ese vestido de tirantes blancos está muy corto. Veo como sus no tan pequeños pechos se mueven con su respiración. Ella se mueve un poco. El vestido se le alza más. Incluso veo su ropa interior. Prefiero mirar a otro lado. Busco una sábana y la tapo con ella. Pero ese movimiento, hace que ella abra los ojos.

—Allen.

—Perdón, ¿te desperté?

Road se sienta en la cama y se estira como un gatito, lo que provoca que un tirante de su vestido resbale por su hombro.

—No te preocupes Allen.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte, pero estabas dormido, no quise despertarte así que mientras esperaba yo también me quedé dormida.

—Ya veo. Pero, Road ¿no crees que deberías vestir otras ropas? Especialmente, si vienes sola a la habitación de un chico.

Ella sonrió.

—No hay problema si eres tú. No te me lanzarías encima y aún si lo hicieras no me molestaría.

—Veo que estás segura de ello.

—Por supuesto. Pero, mejor ven aquí Allen, sigamos durmiendo—Road le dio unos golpecitos a la cama indicándole su lugar.

—Duerme tú, Road.

—Qué aburrido eres—se quejó la Noah, recostándose en la cama y cubriendo su cara con las sábanas.

Allen se fijó que el único movimiento que hacía era el de respirar, así que creyéndola dormida, se acercó lentamente a ella, con cuidado para no despertarla.

Estaba a punto de tocarla, cuando una mano tomó su brazo y con una gran fuerza terminó de espaldas en la cama. Road enredó sus piernas con las de él, lo abrazó fuertemente y colocó su frente contra la suya.

—Road…—regañó él.

—Te atrapé—rio divertida.

A Allen definitivamente le gustaba sentir su calor. Era un sentimiento muy placentero. Extraño, pero placentero.

Road comenzó a acariciarle suavemente su cabello, lo cual ya se había convertido en un hábito. Allen solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de sus atenciones.

—Allen, ¿por qué no dejas de reprimirte y me demuestras abiertamente tus sentimientos?

— ¿Sentimientos? ¿A qué clase de sentimientos te refieres?—Allen no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería.

—Ya deberías saberlo, no finjas.

.

A-L-L-E-N. Allen Walker. El único que puede ver las almas de los akumas. Un humano interesante. Un exorcista poseedor de las memorias del decimocuarto Noah. Quedé cautivada al instante. Él es más que un muñeco para mí. Lo amo y es todo mío.

.

Road Kamelot, una Noah, mi enemiga que siempre me ha protegido. La chica que en el arca me dijo que me amaba, que le gustaba. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Se refería a esa clase de sentimientos? Pero, ¿esto que yo siento es lo mismo? No la odio, pero es complicado.

Alzo mi brazo y acarició su cabello.

—Road…te quiero…

Ella sonríe.

—Yo también te quiero, Allen.

Allen se acerca más a ella para poder besarla. Posteriormente, se acurruca más junto a ella.

—Durmamos un rato más, Road.

—Dulces sueños, Allen.

—Si estás a mi lado, lo serán.


End file.
